


Day 15 - Chanukah

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec and Simon were roommates during college. Every year, they would celebrate Chanukah together. But this year, Alec lives with Magnus and he doesn’t like that his friend is spending Hanukkah on his own. So he invites him over and introduces his family and boyfriend to the ritual of the 8 nights.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 15 - Chanukah

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So this is a little twist on Christmas Countdown. I wanted to write something special for someone special to me. So I tried to do my best and visit Chanukah through Simon, making him best friend with Alec. So this isn't technically a cute meet or a Malec falling in love story, it's a page in their lives.
> 
> Ilene, this one is made just for you. Thank you for your help with this story and your friendship in general <3
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here, or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec heard his phone buzz and saw Simon’s name on it. He picked up, a happy smile on his face.

“Hey Simon.”  
“Hi Alec.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m good, I’m good.”  
“You know that I know that when you repeat things twice, it means that you want to say the opposite… spill, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing really. I just…”  
“Simon you know you can talk to me right? Do you want me to come over?”  
“No, it’s stupid. I guess I just needed to hear someone I’m close with. It’s been a lonely week.”

Simon’s words took a moment to register in Alec’s brain, but quickly enough, he understood. This week was Chanukah. Alec and Simon had celebrated together every year they’d been roommates in college. Simon’s family had moved to Israel so he couldn’t be with them anymore for the celebrations and this year, it had totally skipped Alec’s mind. He had moved in with Magnus, his boyfriend of over a year, just a few weeks ago and it had been a harsh few weeks, getting everything ready and adjusting to living with someone new. Still, it was no excuse.

“I’m so sorry I forgot Simon. Shit, today is the last day. You’ve been spending all those nights on your own? Why didn’t you call sooner?”  
“I didn’t want to bother you. I know you have a lot going on right now.”  
“So? You’re my best friend, you know I’m always here for you.”  
“Thanks man.”  
“Listen, why don’t you come over tonight? We can celebrate together?”  
“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose…”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll call my siblings and we can make it a family night.”  
“Ok. Yes I’d like that. I missed hearing you sing this year.”  
“I can’t sing Simon.”  
“I know, that’s the best part. Seriously Alec, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it.”  
“I am sorry I missed the first seven days.”  
“Well, I’m glad we’ll get to spend at least one together. I’ll bring the candles to finish the lighting.”  
“Perfect. I have enough time to prepare the food so we’re good. Come around 4pm? That way we don’t miss sundown?”  
“Works for me. See you later Alec, and thanks again.”

Alec shook his head and went back to the living room.

“Anything wrong Darling?”  
“Kind of. Today is the last night of Chanukah.”  
“Ok?”  
“And Simon’s been spending the holiday on his own. We used to do it together every year when we shared our place but this year, what with moving in with you and everything, it slipped my mind.”  
“I’m sure Simon understands.”  
“He does, that’s not the point. I feel bad that he had to celebrate alone. So I invited him over tonight for the last night. At least we can celebrate this one with him.”  
“That’s one of the reasons why I love you Alexander, you’re such a caring person. Do we need to prepare things?”  
“Yes we do. I have to go buy some oil and potatoes. I’m going to be preparing some food.”  
“Anything I could help with?”  
“Actually yes. If you could find some decorations in blue and white, that would help.”  
“We’re seeing one of your closest friends and I get to go shopping? I love this day already!”

They started getting ready and left the apartment going separate ways. Alec had sent a text message to both Isabelle and Jace to tell them they were invited for the night and both had agreed in a second. Jace was coming with his girlfriend, Clary, who also happened to be one of Magnus’ friends. Food shopping went rather fast and soon Alec was back home preparing everything for the night. 

Magnus came back a few hours later, arms filled with various items they could use to decorate the room. Both men got to decorating and at some point, Alec turned around to see Magnus looking at him, a pensive look on his face.

“What?”  
“Do you realize this is the first holiday we’re going to celebrate together?”  
“I hadn’t, but now that you mention it. Thanks for agreeing to this and for welcoming my family. And Simon, though he kinda fits into the whole family pattern.”  
“I’m glad to be able to share it with you.”

Alec got closer to Magnus and pulled him flush against him. He bent his head a little to catch Magnus’ lips with his own. They still had another 30 minutes before people would arrive and Alec smiled at Magnus before talking.

“Alexa, play Ma’Oz Tzur by Leslie Odom Jr.”

A jazzy melody started to fill the room. The atmosphere changed instantly and Alec, who still hadn’t let go of Magnus, began swaying along the music.

“This is one of my favorite Chanukah song. It is so peaceful and warm. We would listen to it all the time with Simon.”  
“Did you ever sway with him like this?”  
“No, this is just for you my love.”

The song finished and Alec kissed Magnus one last time.

“I wish we had time for more, but I need to finish getting ready. Raincheck?”  
“Definite raincheck.”

They had barely finished preparing everything when the doorbell rang. Alec opened to find a beaming Simon behind it.

“Hi Alec.”  
“Simon.”

Alec let Simon enter and put everything he had brought on the table before pulling him into a hug.

“You should have called before. Or I should have remembered. But seriously, you should have called and yelled at me for being an oblivious friend.”  
“Don’t worry Alec. You already made up for it by inviting me over and doing all this.”

Magnus arrived when Alec and Simon were hugging.

“I thought I was the only one you were swaying with.”

The laughter in his sentence made both Alec and Simon chuckle.

“He is Magnus, no swaying for us. Thanks for having me over.”  
“You’re welcome here any time Simon. Thank you for sharing your holiday with us.”

Jace, Clary and Isabelle arrived a few minutes later and soon, the room was filled with noise and laughter. Alec saw Simon and Isabelle getting closer to talk, and he was surprised that his best friend had never tried anything with his sister before. He knew for a fact he had a crush on her but never acted on it. Maybe tonight would be the beginning of something, who knew? When the sun was no longer shining, the group gathered near the window where the Menorah had been placed. Before beginning the ritual, Simon turned around to explain.

“This is a Menorah. There are 9 candles on it, eight for the eight days of Chanukah and one to light them. We light them up and let them burn through the night. I’m going to take the Shamash, which is the helper candle, to light the eight candles tonight and I’ll recite the blessings.”

Everyone was listening intently to Simon and when turned over and started reciting the words, Alec was brought back to so many memories. He let his arms circle around Magnus’ waist and pulled him close so that he rested his head on Alec’s chest. It was a beautiful sight, to watch Simon move from one candle to the other, lighting them and making the room look brighter with each candle. When he was done lighting them all, he turned around, a huge smile on his face.

“All the candles are lit. Tonight is the last night of Chanukah. The Menorah is usually placed near a window as a reminder to others of the miracle that inspired the Holiday.”

Isabelle was the first to speak up.

“Can you tell us more about the miracle?”

Simon beamed at her and went on.

“So during ancient times, there was a rebellion from the Jewish people in Jerusalem. The Jewish religion had been outlawed and the Second Temple desecrated, being used as an altar to Zeus. The rebellion managed to drive the oppressors out of Jerusalem. They wanted to cleanse the Second Temple and rebuild its altar. When they went to light the Menorah, there only was untainted oil for a single day, but the legend says that the flames continued flickering for eight nights, leaving enough time to find a fresh supply. This is the miracle of light.”

The whole group had remained silent during Simon’s explanation. Alec was really glad he could share this day with Simon, he knew how much it meant to him.

Then they moved to the living room, where Alec had placed a Dreidel in the middle of the table, along with some fake coins they used to play with.

“You’re serious Alec?”  
“What? Don’t tell me you’re not up for a game?”  
“Oh I am. But I know your siblings… Jace mostly.”  
“Hey! What is that supposed to mean? I feel like there’s a hidden attack behind this.”  
“Jace, stop being a child. You’re just a sore loser and you know it.”  
“Oh yes, that’s right. This I agree with.”

Magnus turned towards Alec.

“I don’t know this. What is it?”  
“Simon? Do you want to explain? I have to go check on the food.”

Alec left the room and heard Simon reciting the rules.

“This is a Dreidel. There are four sides on it, each with one letter. They represent the sentence “nes gadól hayá sheep” which means “A great miracle happened here”. So basically, we all get a few coins that we are going to play. We put one each in the center of the table. The game ends when someone has all the coins. We’re going to roll the Dreidel. If you get this letter, nun, then you don’t get to pick any coin. If you get this one, gimmel, then you take it all. If you get hay, you get to take half of the coins. And finally, if you land on shin, then you have to add another coin.”  
“This looks like fun.”

Alec overheard his sister say and he wasn’t even one bit surprised that she would enjoy the game. She was rather lucky and a game based on chance would definitely be interesting for her.

Alec was cooking when he heard screams coming from the living room. It would appear that Jace had lost, again. When he was done with the food he went back to the living room, to find Simon and Magnus with tears in their eyes from laughing, Jace as red as a tomato and Isabelle beaming.

“I’ve won all of Jace’s coins. I think he’s not happy.”  
“Good for you Iz. What about you babe?”  
“I’m nearing the end too I’m afraid…”

Alec went to Magnus and sat behind him, placing one leg on each side of his boyfriend until he was bracketing him.

“I love you anyway. And don’t worry, Simon usually wins this game. Though this year, I think my sister is going to challenge him…”

Simon ended up losing to Isabelle, and despite Alec knowing there was no way Simon could have cheated, he was still questioning it. They moved to the table and Alec brought the dishes.

Alec didn’t really have time to go into too much preparation so he made two of Simon's most favorite dishes.

“Alec, have you made those?”  
“I have.”  
“You used my grandmother’s recipe?”  
“Hey, your mom gave it to me.”  
“I know she did. It took me years to convince her to give it to me and bam she meets you and she hands it over like nothing.”  
“Your mom loves me.”  
“She really does.”  
“She probably loves you more than our own mother, brother dear.”  
“Highly probable Iz…”  
“So, what are those? Because I know they’re Simon’s favorites but what are they?”  
“They’re called latkes. They’re potato pancakes fried in oil. We mainly eat fried food during Chanukah, what with the oil and everything.”  
“Makes sense.”

They ate the main dish and moved on to dessert.

“Those are sufganiyot. They’re kind of like donuts, filled with jam.”

Magnus bit in one and the sinful moan that came out of his mouth made Alec blush. He averted his boyfriend’s eyes and continued to talk with his friends. This night was for Simon. He’d have other opportunities to share time with Magnus.

They started playing another round of Dreidel, followed by another one and another one, until they realized it was morning. They looked over at the Menorah to see that all the candles were done burning.

Isabelle, Jace and Clary left to go crash at Jace’s place, which was the closest. Before leaving, Simon hugged Alec.

“Thank you for doing this for me my friend.”  
“You’re welcome Simon. We should definitely make it a yearly tradition. It’s not because we don’t live together that we can’t share it anymore.”  
“I’d like that. Magnus is a good man Alec, he clearly loves you as much as you love him. I’m glad you’ve found each other.”  
“Thanks. Who knows, you might find someone who’s been under your nose the whole time but you never tried your luck with?”  
“I really don’t see who you’re talking about... Ok, I’m going. Thanks again for last night, it was a wonderful evening.”

Simon left and Magnus and Alec were left alone in their apartment.

“I’m exhausted.”  
“So am I Darling. Good thing we’re not working today. What do you say we head to bed and sleep for a few hours?”  
“Hmm I love this idea.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and led him to their bedroom. They fell asleep almost as soon as they hit the mattress, Alec holding Magnus close to his chest, a feeling of joy and happiness flourishing there.

“A Shamash is the candle that lights the others. Be a Shamash.” Rabbi Dabid Wolpe


End file.
